A Scandal Like No Other
by sydhar
Summary: Caroline, a student reporter, has stumbled apon a story that shocks everyone and changes Derek and Casey's lives. Dasey. Mentions of Dally.
1. A Reporter Finds a Scoop

**Author's note:** I fixed some of the mistakes in the chapter. 2nd chapter will be up later tonight.

* * *

**December- Senior Year**

Caroline Summers had always been ambitious. When she had a goal she would do anything to make sure it happened. At 5'8 the blond haired, blue eyed beauty had one goal in my mind. Find a juicy story that people would talk about. A story that could make the front page of the Thomson High school paper. Giving her a chance to be one step closer to her dream of becoming a reporter.

This is why the 16 year old gossip was currently hiding in bushes after school hours. Surely something was bound to happen. She could just feel it. Whether, it was a major breakup or hookup, or drug addiction. Some type of scandal was bound to come after all this is high school. Scandal is everywhere you turn; you just have to know where to look.

But after an hour and nothing happening Caroline grew unsure of whether or not something was going to happen. Just as she was about to throw in the towel, to call it quits, she begun to hear footsteps along with yelling.

Could it be her lucky day, maybe there was going to be a fight.

Suddenly she saw to figures facing the opposite direction. It looked to be a boy and girl but she couldn't make out who they were.

"How could you?" the girl said. Just by the sound of her voice you could tell she was both furious and on the brink of tears.

Suddenly Caroline was intrigued. "What going on?" She thought.

"Oh please like your one to talk!" the boy said, equally angry.

"I really don't think your any position to be yelling at me!" Venom apparent in the girl's voice.

"Oh really, Well let me ask you this, who the one who so insistent in keeping us a secret! Huh! You were the one. You told me to stay with her and I did! You have the nerve to be mad at me about it!, It's like your impossible to please, one minute you want me, the next you don't. "The boy screamed, getting madder by the minute.

Who were these two! Caroline was fascinated. This is perfect, what is a better story than a secret relationship and an affair to go with it?

"I'm sorry, your right." The girl said. Her voice was slowly breaking, showing how hurt she really was. "It's unfair to you Derek and to Sally, that's why I think we should end it."

Oh, how sad? Even she could feel this girl pain.

Wait a minute, did she say Derek. No it couldn't be. But as he turned it all became clear. The boy was none other than hockey god Derek Venteri.

To say Derek is poplar would be an understatement. The school worships him. Every guy wants to be him and every girl wants to date him including secretly her.

Now a year ago if you told her Derek would cheat on his girlfriend. She would of laughed and said,"I'm not too surprised" After all back then he as a huge playboy.

But now is a different story. It has been no secret that Derek is dating Sally, a girl he works with and ever since then he has refused to go out with anyone else. In all truth Caroline really thought he loved Sally. But as his mystery girl looked to be ready to leave, his hurt expression told her he was in love with another.

'Just who is this girl Derek loves" she wondered, "I mean this is the perfect story, I wish I could see her face. Come on, turn around.'

Then out of no where she looked and saw Derek grab the girl kissing her with so much passion it could set off a fire. And Caroline started snapping away photos.

While kissing the couple turned the perfect angle in which Caroline could see the side of the girls face.

Wait a minute! Casey McDonald!

As she was looking at the couple she could not believe her eyes.

No! They hate each other! Everyone knew of their feud, they were constantly fighting. Plus, their step siblings! Isn't that incest? Well tectonically not but still.

But the more she thought about it the more it made since, after all opposites do attract. Plus putting two teens that have no blood relation in the same house that aren't related is just asking for trouble.

She almost felt bad for the two love birds who were two wrapped up in each other to notice her. But she like always said a story is a story and this was a story that would get her on top. So she started to think of ways to break the story.

Authors Note: Please Review! I hope you enjoyed. I am so sorry if there are still mistakes, I tried to fix as many as I could.


	2. Wanting the Forbidden Fruit

**Authors's note: **I have not updated in a while. I am sorry. I have had preblems in my family that made me stop writng for a while. But I am back. I promise I will update faster. Btw this takes place a year before the 2nd chapter.

**Disclamer: **I own nothing but this story. If I owned Life with Derek Dasey would have been a couple. I wish I ownned a Michael Seater I would be one happy girl. :)

* * *

**Junior Year**

Looking back Casey didn't know how things got so screwed up. Casey has always been a planner. Her whole life she devoted herself to being the one to always think things through rationally. She in fact over thought things always prided herself on the fact that she always tried to do the right thing. So why was it that what she wanted or to be more precise who she wanted most was the complete opposite of that? They couldn't be more different. He was arrogant and cocky. The whole school treated him as if he was a god. While she remained Klutzilla or The Grade Grubber.

He was constantly insulting her, always trying to make her life miserable. So she could never understand why his presence left her breathless. How his smirk left her weak in the knees.

They fought constantly. It was as if it was the only time they truly connected. Both defending their sides with a passion. She represented good, while he represented evil. After each fight. it would all end the same, she would end up thinking of him for the rest of the day. She'd try to blame the reason as only anger. But deep down she knew that was only partially true. For while she was angrym it was mostly at herself for loving him. She tried to reason that perhaps wanting him was a way of subconsciously sabotaging the good girl image she built her life upon. That perhaps she was tired of always trying to be perfect. So she fell for Derek because he represented the wild spirt she secretly desired to be.

After all he was her forbidden fruit. She hated how often she would wonder what it taste like. To go to the dark side. To commit the sin. Would taste bitter, leaving the horrible after taste of regret? Or would it be sweet. Leaving her to only want more. She feared that scenario the most.

For if it was bitter she could move on with her life and stop feeling guilty whenever his presence was near.

He was forbidden. As forbidden as it can get. He as her step brother and her feelings were wrong. She promised herself she would not take a taste of the fruit as watched Derek kiss Sally lips ever so gently. He looked at Sally and told her of how he loved her. Casey chose to ignore the pain in her heart as she continued to think of what it would be like to be with him.

* * *

**Authors Note:** eview


	3. Morning Kisses, Text, and Supply Closets

Author's note: I am so sorry I haven't updated, I have been so busy with school and moving twice, and changing schools. That I haven't had the had chance to write anything until tonight.

**November- Senior Year**

**11:15 a.m**

She never used to be this girl. The girl that sneaks around. Ditching class to make out with her boyfriend (and of all places a supply closet.) But that is exactly what she was about do.

**11:00 a.m **

She had been in Study Hall. The kids around her continued to talk amongst themselves and she was going over notes for her English assignment for 3rd time that day. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate. She looked to see if the teacher looking, hoping she would not get trouble. But after she saw that the teacher somehow had dozed off, she knew was safe. So she decided to check it.

_I miss you_

She couldn't help but smile, of course, it was Derek.

It had been going for six months that is when this twisted affair began. It always left Casey feeling so many different emotions.

She was confused and conflicted and she honestly didn't know how the hell things got so screwed up. She couldn't help but think maybe things would have better if they had just ignored their feelings. Before they were together, things were a lot less complicated. She used to be so honest but now life was all about secrets. Was it really worth all this? The constant fear that her mom and George would find out was making her sick inside. Not to mention their friends and the people at school. What they think? She would probably not be able to show her face at school ever again.

Why did she end up having to fall for him? There are so many guys at school, Why him?

But as soon as the thoughts and questions came in her head, she silenced them, because she knew the answer to why, he was her other half. Sure, they were opposites, but it didn't matter the end, none of it did. All that mattered was how he made her feel. Like was the beautiful girl ever to exist. Yes, there were insults and fights, but that what made them work so well. With those fights came a passion that she once thought was only reserved just for romance novels. She never dreamed this would be her life.

She looked at text again and then after make sure that that the teacher was still not paying any attention to the class, she decided to text him back.

_You just saw me an hour ago_

It was true, when walking to class they had "accidently" bumped into each other. They of course played off, and pretended to fight. The words "Klutz" and "Jerk" used a lot..

_So? Besides it has been 6 long hours since I kissed you. Which is far too long, if ask me._

Instantly her cheeks begun turning red, as she begun to think about earlier in the morning. They both had woken in each others arms (after a night of talking and kissing for hours)

**5:00 a.m **

It had become a habit for them, to stay each other's rooms. She loved the feeling of him holding her. It made her feel safe and protected, as if nothing could go wrong as long as they had each other. She knew it was niave to think that way, but she didn't care.

And as her eyes begun open, right when the morning sun came shining through her window, she looked at her clock it was 5, and when she turned she couldn't help but look at him. His hair was a mess (which was kind of her fault) but it made him look that much sexier. She used to think that nothing was sexier than him in leather jacket but as she looked him, she realized him lying in her bed, shirtless was so much better. Those years of playing hockey had left in great shape, with muscles that would make any girl swoon.

"Your staring at me again, princess" Derek whispered in her ear, while wearing his smug (yet absolutely hot) smirk on face.

"Not that I blame you, I am hockey god, why wouldn't you want look at me" he joked.

She began to roll her eyes, lightly smacking his shoulder, trying to hide the fact that was blushing. She was embarrassed that she was caught admiring him and knew that ego was inflating once again.

He brought her even closer to him, his arms wrapping even tighter around her petite waist and suddenly all her thoughts went out the window.

They both quietly stared at each other, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment with words. Then leaned in and kissed. It was slow, but it grew intense, they kissed until they were out of breath.

She looked at the clock, it was 6. They sighed knowing, he had leave her room, before anyone woke up and found them. With one more kiss he left.


End file.
